The straight fic lol
by The Chaucer Mage
Summary: Basically It my friends birthday and I'm lame and don't have a present so here's some Nezushi


**Philophobia- the fear of falling in love or emotional attachment.**

When the world ended, no one expected that anything worse that could happen, even less they suspected that the first baby to be born after the calamity would be just that. Worse than the world ending.

When Shion was born the entire town rejoiced. The few people that were left in the world had all come together and saw the gorgeous white haired boy as a sign that finally, finally, all of this would be over. As he grew, the boy simply got more beautiful by every day that passed. Males and Females alike were drawn to him. Shion was, at that moment, the prettiest person alive.

Over time however things began to happen. The first that it struck were his parents, they loved Shion with all their hearts and on the day of his eighteenth birthday they told him just that.

On the day of Shion's eighteenth birthday, both of his parents were killed.

A few months later, Shion's best friend, a girl named Safu, confessed her love for him.

That very same day she was crushed under the fall of building debris left over from the calamity, killing her instantly.

And so the cycle continued, soon most the remaining survivors had fallen madly in love with the white haired boy, only to be killed hours and sometimes moments later. The boy, once considered to be a miracle, was now considered a curse.

Shion sat in his room, huddled on his bed, his shoulders shaking with sobs. It was all his fault and he was so, so cold. He could hear yells from the passers by outside, terrible things like 'curse', 'spawn of satan', 'whore'. He burrowed deeper into his arms and sobbed harder. Everything hurt, especially his heart. It had been months now and few survivors were left in the town, his house had been ransacked and if the angry people left didn't get him, the cold would first. He supposed he deserved it though, all those people killed because of him. He was a curse, an abomination and he deserved to die.

It was a knocking from downstairs that snatched the boy from his thoughts.

He frowned. A knock, on his door? Shion swallowed hard and slowly rose from his bed before shakily making his way downstairs. With numb fingers he fumbled with the door handel, his lips trembling as he scrubbed furiously at his wet eyes. If he was going to be murdered, he might as well have a dry face.

The door opened, letting in a rush of freezing air and Shion prepared himself for the worst.

"uh" Shion cracked open an eye at the voice, the winter air making his face sting. A man a year or so older than him stood at his door step, he was quite clearly freezing though his tight jaw showed just how hard he was trying not to shiver. His long hair hung around his face catching the few spots of snow falling from the sky.

"Will you stop staring and let me in?" Shion blinked and widened his eyes.

"o-oh yes, yes sure" he stuttered out moving to unblock the door way. The boy pushed passed him and into the house shivering.

"Jeez it's even freezing in here, where's all the heating" Shion closed the door behind him and tuned to his guest staring at him.

"They switched it off"

"They who's they"

"The people that are left" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Right well I'll talk to them tomorrow, right now the most you can give me is a blanket"

"o-oh yeah, yeah okay" he stuttered again before hurrying out of the room

The next morning Shion awoke for the first time in months to a warm bedroom. He swung his feet onto the floor and gathered his blanket around his shoulders before shuffling into the kitchen. The man from last night was still there, his winter coat hung over the chair behind him as he poured over the book in front of him, the kettle in the corner boiled steadily.

Shion stopped, licking absent mindedly at the dry exterior of his bottom lip.

"Uh, why is it so warm?" The man looked up, his long black hair bobbing as he raised an eyebrow.

"I told you I'd see about the power" Shion nodded a small smile on his face

"Thank you" The man shrugged turning back to his book.

"No big deal"

Shion carefully folded his blanket, placing it on the couch behind him before moving to take off the whistling kettle and, taking out two mugs, pouring them each a cup of tea. Shion lent against the counter watching the man in front of him.

He looked up, both eyebrows sliding up his forehead.

"Is there a reason for your staring or am I just that pretty?" Shion blushed and looked down at his tea, swirling it around the mug.

"I'm Shion by the way, and if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

the man on front of him gave the smallest of smiles and nodded his head.

"Rat, and do you have anymore Shakespeare?"

Shion blinked.

"what"

Rat held up the book he was reading.

"I'm finished."

Shion was enjoying having another human in the house. He never asked how long Rat would stay for, he wasn't sure that Rat knew himself. But as the days wore on Shion found himself becoming more and more accustomed to the dark-haired man's presence. He began to notice things about his new house mate, the defined structure of his cheek bones, the swirling grey of his eyes, Shion found Rat beautiful. He always had been to quick to fall in love.

Rat was quiet usually, he noticed Shion's carful gaze and found his cheerfulness refreshing after spending so much time in solitude. Rat found him captivating, he felt the need to protect the white haired boy, even if it killed him.

The day that Rat found out about the curse, was the day of Shion's birthday. As tradition, Shion woke up early and changed in near silence, he was heading to the graveyard today, just like every birthday, he wanted to spend it with his parents.

The walk was short but the air was bitter cold, quite a contrast to now warm home of Shion and Rat. Reaching the gravesite he quickly found the duel headstone of his parents. The stone was fading, but at least it was still read-able. Shion sat on the hard dirt beneath him, laying a bouquet of roses down and placing a kiss on chilly stone. He sat in silence for a moment, tracing over the lettering on his parents gravestone before speaking.

"Hey mum, dad" he began, voice shaking slightly. "It's my birthday" Shion smiled softly, he could feel the lump in his throat beginning to form.

"Im sorrry, I'm so sorry for everyone, for you guys. I'm sorry i couldn't stop it" he sniffed and laughed softly turing his eyes too the ground below him. "I guess love actually does hurt more than you think" His voice cracked at the end of that. "God, I just miss you so much" a sob broke free of his throat and his shoulders shook from tears. He just wanted them back, he wanted everyone back. His parents, his friends, Safu. there was a crunch of footsteps behind him and then a hand closed around his shoulder. Shion stiffened but the person simply sat down beside him and pulled him into his arms, letting Shion cry freely. A hand stroked through His white hair as he quivered with sobs. There was a moment of silence before the man holding him began to sing and it was then that Shion realised who it was.

"Rat?" Shion chocked out craning his neck to look at the man above him. Rat wore his usual unreadable expression but his hands were gentle so Shion settled in against his chest, feeling the vibrations of his humming against his back. Fingers wiped at the tears of his cheeks and rubbed the cold from his fingers as he calmed down. By the time Rat had finished his song Shion was swaying along slightly, the ache in his chest dying down. They were quiet for a minute before Rat spoke.

"Who's this?" he said hands still rubbing tension from Shion's shoulders.

"The grave stones?" Rat hummed in response. "My parents"

"What happened to them"

"I killed them" Rat stiffened behind him.

"What" Shion sighed and turned to face him.

"When I turned eighteen something, changed. I dont know what it was but from that day forwards, anyone who ever said the words 'I love you' to me died during the course of that day, thats what this is" Shion ran his fingers down the red line snaking down his body. "It grows longer with every person I kill" Shion kept his gaze on the ground, fearing the worse. Instead, he felt two hands on his cheeks, tenderly cupping his face. Rat tilted his head up and Shion found his lips soon covered by anothers. The kiss was short and sweet but when they pulled away Shion couldn't help wanting more.

"Im not falling in love" Rat muttered to him "I promise"

It was weeks later when the towns folk finally planned another attack on the white haired boy. It was midnight when a banging on the door awoke the two boys. Shion came downstairs to see Rat awake on the couch frowning at the door. The door shook on its hinges from the force of the banging and shouting leaked through the walls. Shion made a move to open it but was stopped by Rat.

"Don't" he said. "I have a bad feeling" Shion shook his head and made a move to open the door again. This time, Rat didn't sop him.

"hello-" Shion was cut off by a scream as the angry towns folk out side grabbed him throwing him to the ground. He covered his head as the kicked at him, he could hear Rat yelling but it was just background noise. Soon, they picked Shion up by the hair making him stagger and whimper in pain. A bonfire had been built in the middle of town and Shion found himself being pulled over to it. It all happened in a blur. The townsfolk pushed him into the middle of the wood where there was just room enough to curl up. Shion hit the wood with a thud and watched through watery eyes as the boarded up the exit. He let out a sob, his head pounded and he could still hear Rat yelling. The air grew warm and the air felt thin. Shion coughed. His eyes stung from the smoke around him. He was going to die in this blaze. He crawled over to the side where through small holes he could see the townsfolk cheering and laughing. Rat was struggling against the men, screaming at them to let him go. Shion burst into another coughing fit.

"help" he croaked out. "please, please help me!" he cried despite the protests of his throat. He couldn't breath, the smoke was surrounding him and he could feel the heat burning into his skin. Shion collapsed, coughing, lungs screaming for air. There was a cry of protest and a ripping noise then Shion felt a blast of cool air. Strong arms wrapped around him pulling him from the blaze. Shion gripped his saviour tightly as he gulped in air, his eyes streaming and stinging. He looked up and saw Rat clutching him tightly yelling at the people around them. Rat turned to Shion.

"Are you okay?" it was then that he broke. Shion buried his head in Rat's chest, tears soaking through his shirt.

"O-oh god Rat I don't wan to live anymore, I don't have anything" Rat frowned and held his face in his hands.

"You listen to me okay?!" he growled "You have me" Shion frowned

"w-what" Rat sighed.

"Shion.." he started. Shion's eyes went wide.

"No Rat please not you as well" Rat shook his head.

"I can't help it" Shion whimpered as Rat stroked a thumb over his cheek bone.

"Shion I love you" he whispered. Shion leant up connecting their lips.

"I love you too" he whispered back. Rat smiled down at him and kissed him again just as the Bon fire collapsed onto them.

 **For Felix because it I'm lame and don't have a present. Cx**

 **~The Mage**


End file.
